


你的，老婆，我的

by qssssjx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qssssjx/pseuds/qssssjx
Summary: 性转1，ntr，双泰，囧一无脑瞎写，请勿上升要骂就骂我把可能莫有售后





	你的，老婆，我的

性转1，NTR，囧一，双泰

 

1.

徐英浩回家的时候文泰伊不在家

“又去哪儿玩儿了………”

他看了下时间，晚上八点多，老婆不在家等他，不知道又上哪儿玩去了

不过想当初如果不是文泰伊爱玩儿他们也不会认识，最终结婚组成家庭

“打个电话问问吧……等下一起吃夜宵也可以”

 

 

 

手机铃响的时候文泰伊正被人压在浴室里操

“泰容…啊——等下…手机……”

“不许接。”李泰容一手掐着她的腰，一手抓着她丰满的乳房捏了捏，“跟我做爱还敢不专心么？”

“不行啊——是，是Johnny……”文泰伊挣扎了几下，她给徐英浩的手机铃是特意设置过的，老公的电话不接会很麻烦的

“哦？”李泰容的动作停了下来，抱起她往外面走

“放我下来……”文泰伊扭了扭，李泰容的阴茎还插在她的身体里面，随着走动抽插着

李泰容并不理会，拿起她的手机递到她耳边

“接啊。”

文泰伊看了他一眼，接通了电话

 

“喂？老公，你……啊——！”她刚开口，李泰容突然快速地在她小穴里操干起来，搞得她毫无准备就叫出声

电话那头的徐英浩直觉不对，这声音……

“泰伊，你没事吧？”

“没……没有…”文泰伊小口小口地喘着气，“怎么啦…”

“哦……今天我回来得早，看你不在家所以打电话问问。”徐英浩皱着眉，“宝贝，你在哪儿啊？”

“哦…我，我在外面跟朋友吃饭……唔……”

“我之前一直太忙了，没有好好跟你在一起吃饭，所以想问问你什么时候回来，我们可以一起吃夜宵？”

“我…嗯……好啊…啊……”文泰伊忍不住呻吟，很怕徐英浩发现她在外面偷情

“我们也好久没有做爱了…”徐英浩舔舔嘴唇，“我好想你……”

被他这么一提，文泰伊眼前浮现出徐英浩精壮的身体，当然最重要的是粗长的阴茎，比李泰容的还要带一些弧度，能充分地照顾到她的每一处敏感点

“我也想你了啊…嗯……”

李泰容也听到了他们的对话，在心里冷笑一声，加快了操干的速度

“唔……哈…啊——”

徐英浩越听越不对劲，这声音怎么都不像是吃饭的时候会发出的

文泰伊也知道这样下去不行，于是说

“老公……我好想你，我们，我们做吧…”

徐英浩愣了一下，当即反应过来

“宝贝这么着急吗？”

他低头看看自己的裤裆，小Johnny已经顶着西装裤好久了

“啊——老公…摸摸我……”文泰伊一边说，一边拉着李泰容的手摸她的乳房，“捏捏它…快……”

李泰容配合着揉弄她的乳房，“捏捏它…快……”

李泰容配合着揉弄她的乳房，叼着乳头又吸又舔

 

徐英浩脱了裤子坐在沙发上，想象着文泰伊白嫩嫩的身体撸

“泰伊，往下，我在插你的小穴……”徐英浩说，“你夹的好紧啊…很久没有被我操了，很想我吧？嗯？”

“啊……好想…好想啊——”

“快…快点操我……啊…好…哦…舒服…”

文泰伊一手拿着手机，一手抓着李泰容的手臂

“快…呜……再快点…要……啊——要…到了…哈……啊…”

李泰容把文泰伊的双腿架在自己的肩膀上，看着她深陷情欲的脸，虽然不爽但还是加快了速度

“啊……老公…啊…我要…呜……要…啊——”

伴随着一声高昂的呻吟，文泰伊颤抖着高潮了，李泰容又插了一会儿，射给了她

徐英浩在电话那头撸了几下，也射了出来

 

“宝贝…你在哪儿，我去接你”徐英浩缓过劲儿来，赶紧收拾一下准备出门

“呜…在…”文泰伊想了一下，报了一个附近饭店的名字

 

挂断了电话，文泰伊准备下床清洗一下

“别洗了，不如留着你这一屁股精液好让你老公知道其实你刚才真的在做爱。”李泰容吸了口烟，“不然怎么解释你刚才的自慰呢？”

“讨厌…”文泰伊娇嗔地瞪了他一眼，“我又不傻…”

“哼…”

 

 

两个人清洗完了，李泰容把文泰伊送到饭店门口，停车在附近远远地看她跟徐英浩接吻，然后上车去吃夜宵

“徐英浩……”李泰容掐了烟，“你老婆是我的。”


End file.
